


A conversation

by Zogvquit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogvquit/pseuds/Zogvquit
Summary: Adrien can't sleep so goes for a wander as Chat Noir and bumps into Marinette.





	A conversation

Adrien couldn't sleep. He just kept tossing and turning, his mind racing with thoughts of Ladybug. What to say, when and how to say it, any possible way to make her love him back. He knew he should be asleep, he was exhausted from all the nocturnal Akuma attacks. They had gotten so frequent that he and Ladybug had started making rounds on alternate nights. But unfortunately his mind just wouldn't listen. It didn't help that although he knew Ladybug had feelings for another, so he had no chance with her, still his heart rebelled, preventing him from having feelings for anyone but her.

Eventually, Adrien ran out of patience and decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He walked over to the drawer where Plagg was sleeping stopping to grab a piece of Camembert from a cupboard. As he did so the Kwami murmured in his sleep, "No, No more cheese, I'm full." Causing Adrien to look at him in disbelief, before Plagg continued, "Alright then, if it's there." Followed by a nod from Adrien, that sounded more like his Kwami. Plagg was able to eat so much Adrien sometimes wondered if the Kwami's powers of destruction extended to his stomach.

Adrien shook the Kwami awake.  
"Whuh, Where did the cheese go?" The Kwami muttered as he woke up.

"You were dreaming." Adrien said as he tossed Plagg the Camembert.

"Why'd you wake me?" Plagg said as he took a gigantic bite out of the cheese Adrien had given him, "Hawkmoth attacking?"

"Not exactly." Adrien said hesitantly.

"So you couldn't sleep." Plagg responded as he gulped down the last of the cheese, "I can't blame you for wanting to talk to me, I'm delightful, but I'm a cat I need my sleep. Thanks for the cheese." Plagg finished then turned over and attempted to go back to sleep."

"You sleep all day anyway." Adrien scolded before shouting, "Plagg claws out!" Sucking the kwami into his ring and beginning his transformation into Chat Noir. Once the transformation was complete Chat Noir leapt out of the window and extended his pole using it to vault over the wall outside and onto the rooftops of Paris.

Meanwhile, after spending hours patrolling on the lookout for any akuma victims, Ladybug decided to call it a night and landed back on her rooftop. "Tiki spots off." She shouted causing her suit to disappear and her Kwami, Tiki, to fly out of her earrings.

"No Akumas then?" Tiki asked as she took in her surroundings.

"Nope, although I almost wish there had been as it would have made this exhaustion worth while." Marinette responded as she opened the trapdoor into her room and collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. "Now, to sleep." She muttered to herself before sitting up with a start. "I forgot the science homework. Mrs Mendeleev is going to kill me." She shouted as she leapt out of bed and flipped her lights on before running across to her desk and grabbing the sheet out of her backpack and began work.

As Marinette flicked her lights on Chat Noir landed on a nearby rooftop. He had bo idea where he was going he was just running for the joy of it and because it got him out and stopped thinking about Lady- and there he went again. He shook his head as though he'd be able to shake out any thoughts of Ladybug, as he did so he noticed Marinette's bedroom was lit up. "I wonder why Marinette's still up?" Chat Noir muttered to himself before leaping across to her rooftop and knocking on the trapdoor.

Marinette heard a knocking on the trapdoor above her bed as she worked on her homework. "That can't be anything but you trouble at this time." She muttered to herself as she climbed up onto her bed to see who it was.

"It could be Chat Noir," Tiki suggested.

"Exactly, trouble." Marinette responded before undoing the latch and lifting the door a fraction. "Who's there?"

"It's me Chat Noir." Chat Noir answered from the rooftop then continued softly, "I saw your light on and wondered if you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine I just suddenly remembered some homework I needed to do for tomorrow." Marinette answered, "But," she added noting the sadness in his voice, "I wouldn't mind conversation while I work."

"If you'd like conversation I'd be happy to oblige." Chat Noir responded, unspoken gratitude in his voice, "Would you like to come up or should I drop in?" He asked.

"Just give me a second to grab the sheets and I'll be right up." Marinette answered before jumping down from her bed and grabbing the sheets as Chat Noir opened the trapdoor. After grabbing the sheets Marinette placed them on the rooftop as Chat Noir offered her a hand to help lift her through the door.   
"Thank you Kit- I mean Chat Noir." Marinette stammered gratefully before sitting down at the Cart-Wheel which served as her table as Chat Noir leaned on the railing.  
"So what were you doing out at this hour?"

"I was on patrol, looking out for Hawkmoth's akumas." Chat Noir responded, "due to all the night-time attacks recently me and Ladybug have started patrolling alternate nights."

"But wasn't tonight my night." Marinette mused to herself very quietly.

"Sorry what was that?" Chat Noir responded, "I didn't catch it."

"Oh," Marinette exclaimed, "Sorry, just working through the problem. I thought I saw Ladybug out earlier though."

"Yeah, you got me." Chat Noir admitted as he lowered his head guiltily. "The truth is I couldn't sleep."

"And what could keep the mighty Chat Noir awake all night?" Marinette joked, not looking up from her work,"I thought you were fearless."

"Love," Cuat Noir said and then chuckled sadly, "No matter what I tried I couldn't get Ladybug out of my head."

"Oh." Marinette said sadly, causing Chat Noir to curse himself silently. How could he have forgotten Marinette had been in love with him.

"Sorry." Chat Noir apologised softly.

"What?" Marinette looked up shocked and then realized why Chat Noir was apologising, "No, it's fine, it's just..." Marinette trailed off.

"Just what?" Chat Noir inquired gently.

"I get the same some times." Marinette answered looking up, then, seeing the apology in Chat Noir's eyes continued, "No, it isn't you. You were only a passing crush. No offense." At this Marinette paused and looked at Chat Noir who shrugged and gestured at her to continue. "I'm in love with a boy at school, not that he knows it."

"So even you can't confess your feelings." Chat Noir mused.

"No," Marinette answered sadly, "I'd love to be more helpful but I'm in the same position as you." The two sat in silence for a moment before Marinette looked up, "What did you mean even you. We don't know each other, do we?"

"I just meant since you've always seemed so confident and helpful whenever anyone around you was akumatised." Chat Noir blurted before trying to change the subject with, "Who is the boy you have a crush on?"

"You wouldn't know him." Marinette tried to deflect.

"With so many Akumas around you and your friends there's a pretty decent chance that I've met him." Chat Noir countered smiling.

"Fine." Marinette groaned, "But swear to me that you won't tell him."

"I swear by my Miraculous." Chat Noir said as he stood up straight and put his right hand over his heart, before leaning back onto the railing.

"The boy I'm in love with, is," Marinette took a deep breath before blurting, "Adrien Agreste."

"Oh." Chat Noir jerked upwards as though electrocuted, before settling back into place, "You're in love with Adrien?" He asked quietly, almost to himself.

"Yep, although I doubt he's realized it."

"Adrien is the designers son right?" Chat Noir asked, turning his face away.

"That's right, with blonde hair and green eyes..." Marinette drifted off into thought, staring at Chat Noir before saying, "Just like you."

"You must really like Adrien in order to compare his looks to mine, although I suppose he is a model so he has a better chance of matching me than anyone else." Chat Noir bluffed in an attempt to distract Marinette from her realisation.

"Calm your ego kitty. You're not that good looking." Marinette said back laughing, "but I agree your nothing like Adrien."

"Wait, did you just call me kitty?" Chat Noir asked shocked.

"Yes." Marinette responded then furiously racked her brain for an excuse, "It's something I've heard Ladybug call you. Is there something wrong with me using it?"

"No, no." Chat Noir responded, "It's fine, but ..." he trailed off.

"But what?" Marinette asked hesitantly, afraid of drawing him to the conclusion likely forming in his head.

"When you said it you sounded exactly like Ladybug."

"You think I'm Ladybug?" Marinette scoffed, "Have you seen how clumsy I am? There's no way I could fight with that level of grace and skill." Then added, "Or be able to keep it a secret from my best friend who runs the Ladyblog."

"Yes, your right. I must have just been hearing things." Chat Noir said apologetically "Although, you do have the same hair and eye colour."

"I guess we do." Marinette mused, wondering why the miraculous transformation didn't conceal more of their features.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your work." Chat Noir motioned to Marinette's sheet which was lying barely started on the table.

"What?" Marinette said shocked, "You don't have to go."

"No it's fine," Chat Noir responded as he unclipped his staff and began to jump into the sky, "I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"I enjoy helping people," Marinette said, "sometimes I'm even good at it." She added jokingly, before continuing, "So I'd like to try and help you, even if I'm in the same position."

"Alright, I'll stay then," Chat Noir conceded, "Besides, I'm finding I enjoy your company Marinette. I feel comfortable talking to you, for some reason."

"And I also feel comfortable with you." Marinette responded, "So go ahead, tell me what your problem is."

"Besides being madly in love with someone who doesn't return my feelings." Chat Noir quipped before sighing, "It's just... I... I just wish I wasn't in love with her anymore. It's not that I don't enjoy her company, there's little I enjoy more, but." Here Chat Noir paused for a second before continuing. "I wish I could be happy with that. I know Ladybug doesn't love me and I'm trying to respect that but I'm worried I'll push her in the wrong way by accident and ruin our friendship, and that's something that I couldn't deal with."

"I get what you mean." Marinette responded sympathetically, "That's one of the reasons I've not told Adrien. I need his friendship too much and I'm scared of losing it." Here Marinette shrugged and sighed sadly, "Well one of them anyway. All the attempts I've made have failed miserably."

"Really? But you're so skilled." Chat Noir reassured, before realising his mistake, "Or so I've heard." He corrected hastily.

"Thank you, although I thought my Clumsiness was more widely known," Marinette said gratefully, a"nd it is especially apparent when I'm close to Adrien, which has resulted in a large number of failures. One time I accidentally gave him a prescription rather than a love letter, so he spent the whole weekend looking for constipation medicine for me, which was mortifying. Although, seeing that the person who received that letter got akumatised perhaps that was for the best."

"You wrote a love letter so bad, the person reading it got akumatised?" Chat Noir said shocked, "You always seem so good with words."

"Not when Adrien is involved." Marinette said sadly.

"Wait, the akuma victim wasn't Backwarder was it."

"What?" Marinette blurted panicking, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I've got something to admit." Chat Noir started before he heard an explosion from across the city and saw smoke start to rise. "Got to go. Speak to you another time Marinette." Chat Noir said before leaping off the building.

"That was close." Tikki whispered as she flew up through the roof.

"Tell me about it." Marinette responded, "I wonder why he went straight to backwarder, especially as he knows she was given the letter by Ladybug."

"Maybe, he knows more about when you were talking about then he let on." Tikki responded cautiously.

"Do you think he might be a fan of Adrien's." Marinette asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Tikki answered guardedly, "Anyway shouldn't we go help him out."

"Oh. Right. Tikki, spots on." Marinette shouted causing her to tranaform into Ladybug before she leapt off the roof and swung off towards the plume of smoke rising towards the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while, I have been busy with exams and have struggled to focus on writing. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
